


[PL] Fairground

by Fushigi



Series: [PL] Fairground Attraction [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Polski | Polish, Pre-Slash, jest też wesołe miasteczko i dzieci
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigi/pseuds/Fushigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dzieci na wesołym miasteczku bywają wybredne. A dorośli ciekawscy... czyli Cas, Dean, farbki i piegi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PL] Fairground

Pomimo późnego popołudnia żar lał się z nieba i Castiel dziękował w duchu zarządcy wesołego miasteczka za udostępnienie mu zadaszonej budki, do której promienie słoneczne docierały w o wiele mniejszym stopniu. Patrząc na biedną Annę, która była zmuszona praktycznie cały czas stać w pełnym słońcu, z pęczkiem balonów w jednej dłoni i butelką wody w drugiej, Casowi robiło się gorąco. Sprzedający watę cukrową Gabriel miał przynajmniej parasolkę nad głową.

Cas westchnął, wodząc bezmyślnym wzrokiem za dziećmi biegającymi w te i we w te po ubitej trawie i wołającymi ich zmęczonymi rodzicami. Niewiele osób spoglądało w stronę jego stoiska, a jeszcze mniej poświęcało mu choć odrobinę więcej uwagi. Cas przetarł twarz dłonią i sięgnął po składaną tablicę leżącą pod ladą. Jeśli chciał przyciągnąć jakichkolwiek klientów, musiał się chyba bardziej postarać.

Siedział przez chwilę w zamyśleniu, obracają kawałek białej kredy w dłoni, a potem odrzucił ją na bok, sięgnął po pudełko kolorowych kred i zabrał się do pracy. Kilkoma pociągnięciami dłoni nakreślił duży wyraźny napis, a potem szybko naszkicował kilka rysunków dookoła. Kiedy postawił tabliczkę na ladzie obok siebie, siedząca na ławce naprzeciwko Anna uśmiechnęła się i uniosła kciuk.

Nie minęła chwila, a pierwszy mały klient przystanął przed budką Castiela z zafascynowaniem wymalowanym na okrągłej twarzy i pociągnął stojącą obok kobietę za spódnicę. Cas nie zdołał powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu wpływającego mu na usta, kiedy sięgał po farbki ukryte pod ladą.

\- Czy mogę dostać lwa? – zapytał chłopiec, a kiedy Cas skinął głową i zamoczył pędzel w żółtej farbie, chłopiec w podskokach wbiegł do budki i usadowił się na krzesełku naprzeciwko Castiela.

Następna w kolejce była nieśmiała dziewczynka, która zażyczyła sobie różowego kotka wymalowanego na twarzy, choć i tak najbardziej spodobały jej się wąsiki, które Cas namalował na jej policzkach. Tuż za nią czekał mały blondynek i zapytał, czy Cas potrafi namalować mu maskę Spidermana. Castiel udawał przez chwilę, że się zastanawia, a potem przyznał, że co prawda Spiderman nie jest typowym zwierzęciem, ale że chyba powinien jakoś dać sobie radę. Na koniec chłopiec spojrzał w lusterko, które Cas mu podsunął, wpatrywał się w nie przez moment krytycznym wzrokiem i powiedział, że może być. Wrócił jednak pięć minut później, ciągnąc za sobą młodszą siostrę.

Cas właśnie miał sobie zrobić krótką przerwę i przejść się do budki z hot-dogami, kiedy zauważył dziewczynkę stojącą przed budką i przyglądającą się popisanej przez Castiela tablicy z lekko przymarszczonym czołem. Chcąc nie chcąc, Cas usiadł z powrotem na stołku, podparł się na dłoni i popatrzył na małą pytająco.

Dziewczynka zaczęła rozglądać się wokół, wyraźnie kogoś szukając, a potem podskoczyła w miejscu i zamachała. Po chwili podszedł do niej szeroko uśmiechnięty, wysoki mężczyzna i zmierzwił jej włosy dłonią.

\- Coś wypatrzyła, mała? – zapytał, zerkając w stronę budki Castiela.

Dziewczynka naburmuszyła się na moment, usiłując doprowadzić fryzurę do poprzedniego stanu, a potem zadarła głowę i spytała:

\- Mogę sobie pomalować buźkę?

\- A chcesz? – Kiedy mała pokiwała gorliwie głową, mężczyzna podał jej rękę i podprowadził w stronę budki. – To chodź, zapytamy pana.

Kiedy oboje stanęli przed ladą i wbili w niego wyczekujące spojrzenia, Cas przez chwilę nie wiedział, co robić. Popatrzył na dziewczynkę, a potem na mężczyznę trzymającego jej drobną rączkę. Zerknął na tablicę z napisem, którą wypisywał godzinę temu, a potem odchrząknął i powiedział:

\- Dzień dobry, które z państwa życzy sobie malowanie buźki?

Dziewczynka zachichotała i wskazała palcem na swojego opiekuna.

\- On! On! – zawołała, podskakując.

\- O, ty mały kłamczuchu – odparł mężczyzna, posyłając Casowi rozbawione spojrzenie. – Chcesz mnie teraz wrobić?

\- Niiieeeee. – Mała pokręciła głową i schowała dłonie za plecy. – Ale ja nie wiem co.

Cas oparł oba łokcie na ladzie i nachylił się do przodu.

\- Hmm, pomyślmy. Jakie jest twoje ulubione zwierzątko?

\- Kotek – odparło dziecko bez zastanowienia. – Ale nie chcę kotka. Widziałam, że inna dziewczynka go ma.

Cas pokiwał z powagą głową.

\- Racja. W takim razie kotek odpada. A co myślisz o misiach?

\- Jestem za mała, żeby być misiem – odpowiedziała dziewczynka, krzywiąc się lekko. – Tata zawsze mi mówi, że jestem za mała i że za mało jem.

Cas spojrzał na mężczyznę stojącego obok. Miał jasnobrązowe włosy, tak samo jak dziecko, i był niebezpiecznie przystojny.

\- Tata ma rację – powiedział Cas z lekkim uśmiechem. – Nie urośniesz, jak nie będziesz jadła.

Dziewczynka znowu się skrzywiła.

\- Ale ja nie lubię zielonego, a mama zawsze dodaje go do zupy – mruknęła.

\- Zielone jest najzdrowsze – wtrącił jej opiekun.

\- Ty nie musisz tego jeść – zasmuciła się dziewczynka.

\- Bo ja jestem już duży – zaśmiał się mężczyzna i znów zmierzwił jej włosy. – Jak ty będziesz duża, też nie będziesz musiała jeść zielonego.

\- Ale żeby być dużą, musisz jeść – podpowiedział Cas. – Nawet zielone.

Mała westchnęła dramatycznie.

\- No dooobrze. – Nagle spojrzała na Casa z zaciekawieniem. – A jest jakieś fajne zwierzątko, które je zielone i jest duże?

Castiel uśmiechnął się.

\- Skoro nie chcesz normalnego misia, co powiesz na pandę? Czy wiesz, co jedzą pandy?

\- Bombusy! – wykrzyknęła dziewczynka z triumfem.

Cas parsknął niekontrolowanym śmiechem, natychmiast zakrywając usta dłońmi i opuszczając głowę. Mężczyzna też zaśmiał się w głos, nieskrępowany lekko zdziwionym spojrzeniem córki. Castiel nakazał sobie opanowanie i pełną profesjonalność, ale widząc rozbawienie szatyna, sam nie mógł przestać się śmiać.

\- Bambusy, Heather, a nie _bombusy_! – powiedział tamten, a Cas, słysząc to słowo jeszcze raz, znów parsknął śmiechem. Ojciec Heather posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- Ahaaaaa. Widziałam kiedyś pandę w telewizji, proszę pana, no i ona właśnie zjadała tego, no… bambusa, a potem miała dzidziusia i mała panda była taka śmieszna! I cały czas chciała jeść! Umie pan malować pandy? – rozgadała się dziewczynka.

Castiel odchrząknął.

\- Myślę, że dam radę – oświadczył i zaprosił dziewczynkę gestem do budki.

\- Mam na imię Heather – przedstawiła się, siadając na wyznaczonym krzesełku naprzeciwko Castiela.

\- Miło mi cię poznać, Heather. Ja jestem Cas – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, sięgając po kubek z wodą i farbki.

\- A ja Dean, jeśli kogoś to obchodzi – odezwał się tata Heather, opierający się biodrem o wejście do budki i przyglądający się im z wesołą miną.

Castiel skinął mu głową, próbując nie myśleć o sposobie, w jaki ukośne promienie słońca złociły przystojny profil Deana. To nie był odpowiedni czas ani odpowiednie miejsce, a już tym bardziej odpowiednia osoba.

\- No dobrze – Cas zanurzył pędzel w czarnej farbce – to zaczynamy. Zamknij oczy, Heather.

Kiedy pędzel dotknął jej skóry, dziewczynka zachichotała i zmarszczyła nos. Cas zauważył liczne piegi, rozsiane po jej policzkach i nosie. I wcale nie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy takie same piegi znalazłby na nosie jej taty.

\- Wiesz co – zagadnął po chwili, kiedy wciąż nie mógł przestać o tym rozmyślać. – Słyszałaś kiedyś, skąd wzięły się piegi?

Heather pokręciła lekko głową i zapytała:

\- Nie, a skąd?

\- Kiedy byłem mały – Castiel namalował czarną plamę na czubku nosa dziecka – babcia mówiła mi, że każdy pieg to jeden pocałunek od anioła.

Heather uchyliła powieki i popatrzyła na Casa ze zdziwieniem. Czarne obwódki wokół jej oczu zdążyły już wyschnąć i sprawiały, że jej duże brązowe oczy wydawały się jeszcze większe. 

\- Naprawdę? Każdy pieg?

\- Każdy – potwierdził Cas.

\- Wow – westchnęła dziewczyna. – To mnie chyba musiało pocałować z milion aniołów.

Castiel zaśmiał się cicho.

\- To mógł być jeden anioł i milion pocałunków – powiedział i złapał spojrzenie patrzącego na niego Deana, po czym prędzej opuścił wzrok na czarną farbkę.

O dziwo, wzrok stojącego w pobliżu mężczyzny wyjątkowo go nie rozpraszał, i już po chwili panda była ukończona. Heather przejrzała się w lusterku, wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu i podziękowała. Cas przypomniał jej o jedzeniu zielonego i schował farbki pod ladę, a tymczasem Dean położył przed nim należność za malunek.

\- A maluje pan buźki dorosłym? – zapytał z uśmiechem.

Teraz, stojąc naprzeciwko siebie, po obu stronach wąskiej lady, Castiel był w stanie zauważyć, że owszem, Dean również miał piegi na twarzy.

\- Proszę mi mówić Cas – powiedział, zanim zdążył pomyśleć.

\- Okej. – Dean posłał mu szeroki uśmiech. – Zatrzymaj resztę. Do zobaczenia, Cas.

Po czym odwrócił się i odszedł. Castiel przez chwilę patrzył, jak Dean pochyla się, podnosi Heather i zakłada ją sobie na ramiona, a ona piszczy głośno i zaciska dłonie na jego krótkich włosach. Potem Cas siedział, podpierając brodę na dłoniach, widząc Deana i Heather zmierzających w stronę strzelnicy. Dean wygrał dla córki wielką pluszową fokę, kupił jej watę cukrową i sam zjadł ponad połowę, a na koniec, kiedy zapadł zmierzch i wesołe miasteczko zaczęło wypełniać się młodzieżą, oboje skierowali się do wyjścia.

Cas westchnął i przypomniał sobie, że już dawno temu miał zrobić sobie przerwę, schował więc głupią tablicę z tym głupim napisem o „malowaniu buziek” pod ladę razem z farbkami i pędzlami, zabrał ze sobą zarobione dziś pieniądze i ruszył w stronę budki z hot-dogami. Balthazar obsłużył go bez kolejki i Cas miał ochotę porozmawiać z nim przez chwilę, ale tłum wygłodzonych nastolatków był zbyt duży. Castiel pożegnał się więc i ruszył z powrotem w stronę swojej budki. Był najwyższy czas na powrót do domu – młodzież zwykle nie miała ochoty malować sobie na twarzy zwierząt i superbohaterów. Jutro wszystko zacznie się od nowa, a dziś…

Cas przystanął i zamrugał, zauważając kręcącego się wokół jego stoiska mężczyznę. Zbliżył się niepewnie i zagadnął:

\- Dean? Czy coś się stało?

Dean odwrócił się w jego stronę z tym samym wesołym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Hej, Cas! Już myślałem, że się zwinąłeś i będę musiał wrócić jutro.

\- Czy Heather coś zgubiła? – zapytał Cas, ignorując bijące szybciej serce i wchodząc do wnętrza budki, by spakować wszystkie swoje rzeczy do torby.

\- Co? Nie, nie, Heather jest już w domu – odpowiedział Dean. Castiel czuł na sobie jego wzrok, podniósł więc głowę i popatrzył na niego pytająco. – Ale, hmm, ja zapomniałem zapytać, czym można zmyć ten rysunek. Właściwie to ja nawet o tym nie myślałem, ale pierwszą rzeczą, o jaką zapytał Sam kiedy po nas przyjechał było „Czy to zejdzie?”, a potem „Dean, jak mogłeś nie zapytać!”, no więc wróciłem. Żeby zapytać, w sensie.

Cas zmarszczył lekko brwi, zarzucając torbę na ramię.

\- Powinien wystarczyć jakiś płyn do demakijażu. Jestem pewien, że twoja żona używa czegoś takiego – stwierdził.

\- Żona? Ach, stary, ja nie mam żony – zaśmiał się Dean. – No, ale Jess na pewno będzie coś miała.

Castiel zamrugał, spoglądając na Deana z konsternacją.

\- Kim jest… Jess? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Matką Heather. Żoną Sama, mojego brata. – Widząc minę Castiela, dodał z uśmiechem: - Jestem wujkiem Heather, Cas, nie ojcem.

Castiel nagle zauważył, że Dean wszedł za nim do budki i stał zaledwie krok od niego, a światło padające z pobliskiej latarni podkreślało piegi na jego twarzy i zieleń jego oczu. Cas przełknął, zerkając przelotnie na jego pełne usta.

\- Ach – zdołał wykrztusić.

\- To jak, Cas – zaczął Dean, przechylając głowę i nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Castiela – naprawdę musisz już iść czy może masz jeszcze czas na ostatni rysunek?

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy fic na ao3, I'm excited!  
> Napisane pod wpływem majówkowego natchnienia. Mam nadzieję, że komuś przypadnie do gustu :)  
> Zapraszam do posłuchania dopasowanej do historii piosenki: Detektivbyrån – Dansbanan (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7tFbbJirGU)


End file.
